I'm Not Going Down
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: [revised summary] Serena Miller becomes pregnant at the young age of 15. Now she is on her own and trying to bring up her child by herself. Can she face the trials a teenage mother goes through?[complete]
1. Prolouge: The Engagement Sort of

This is a new idea for a Sailor Moon fanfic based on a song I heard. Also a note on the Standing Tall story, I am redoing it, so look for the revised version of it. I reread it and it was bad! Okay, I have tried harder on this one so please enjoy and as always review!

I'm Not Going Down

Prologue: The Engagement (Sort of anyway) and the After Math...

"Serena (hearts) Luca." A classic high school notebook decoration. A blond haired girl of fifteen sat in the back of the classroom writing that exact thing over and over on her notebook cover.

"Miss Miller!" A hand shot toward Serena's notebook. Serena looked up only to be face to face with her teacher.

"I'm sorry Ms. Haruna." she mumbled, reaching for her notebook. The teacher pulled it out of her reach.

"No sorrys to it, young lady!" Ms. Haruna scolded. "Now what do we have here? Serena...you know I do not allow doodling in class. Trust me, no one cares that you love Luca." she slammed the notebook in front of Serena and returned to the front of the class amidst all the giggling.

Serena turned red and looked apologetically at her boyfriend Luca. He shrugged and then smiled his dazzling smile that could make any girl weak in the knees.

After school Serena and Luca met up and walked home as always.

"I'm sorry about Miss Haruna announcing our secret."

"Don't worry about it. My fan club would have eventually found out we were dating. It has been 2 months since our first date." Luca replied, squeezing her hand affectionately.

Serena smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Serena. I have a surprise for you." Luca guided them off the street to her house and on the street to his house.

"What is it?" Serena asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise!" Luca laughed. At her depressed expression he winked and playfully flicked her nose.

They arrived at his apartment were he lived by himself.

"Okay, you wait in the living room and I'll get your surprise ready!" Luca said excitedly.

He hurried down the hall and left Serena to her own devices.

She sat on the couch thinking about the surprise, trying to guess what it was when it hit her.

'This is Luca Antonio, the player of Westing High School.' she thought. 'We have been going out for two months, twice the length of time he had ever spent with any other girl. He's ready for me to...' her thoughts stopped then when he came back into the room with a big grin on his face.

"Come with me." he said holding out his hand to her. Serena grabbed and followed him, trying to make her heart slow down.

"Okay, close your eyes." she squeezed them shut. The door squeaked open and he guided her in. "Now open them!"

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal his room, but it was different. Candles illuminated the room, leaving dark corners. A small patio table was set up with a red rose in the middle and a bottle of wine cooling. Rose petals of all colors were scattered across his bed and a Hershey's kiss was on his pillow.

Serena, at that point had to remember to close her mouth. "Oh...Luca, it's lovely!" she stammered, holding her trembling hands.

"Your chair, my lovely!" he said pulling out one of the chairs. She sat down hesitantly.

"I'll be right back with dinner." Luca exclaimed. He rushed out the door but was back in less than a minute. "I know you love chicken so here it is, smothered in seasonal herb spices. Now to top that off we have a classic 1897 bottle of wine that my great-great grandfather made in his vineyard in Italy, that was transported to America in 1969, the same year Neil Armstrong walked on the moon."

"Um...Luca? That is more than I ever wanted to know about a bottle of wine!" Serena laughed. Luca smiled and sat down after he poured both glasses full.

"Did your father give you this before he died?" Serena asked. Luca nodded.

"I am under 21 so technically it is illegal for us to be drinking. We will just have to make due with this."

Dinner ended quickly but the two stayed at the table talking about random things but Luca kept glancing at the bed.

"Serena?" he said, interrupting her ramblings. She looked at his serious expression as he stood up. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. "I love you, so much more than I loved anyone else." He pulled a velvet box from his pocket.

Serena's eyes instantly opened wide. An engagement ring? At 15!

He opened it and inside was a silver band with a blue crystal sculpted in the shape of a moon. "It's a promise ring. When we turn 20, I want to make you my bride."

Serena smiled, her eyes turning misty. "Yes. Yes! YES!" she jumped into Luca's waiting arms and kissed him passionately, tears falling from her closed eyelids.

After she released her death grip on him he slipped the ring on her left hand and then resumed kissing her.

He led her to the bed and laid her down gently. Slowly, he unbuttoned her shirt and slid his hand down her stomach, making her back arch toward him. She pulled on his shirt, trying to get it off quickly.

He nibbled on her neck as his hands fumbled to get her bra off, finally in exasperation he ripped it off. He stood up and removed his shirt.

Luca then stared down at Serena, who was on her back, breathing heavily, her naked chest heaving.

He ducked down again and unbuttoned her pants and wrestling her out of them without a second thought. Her lace underwear was the last thing separating him from but he needed.

That to he ripped off, while also tearing off his own pants and boxers.

He lay down beside her, their bodies pressing together tightly. His right hand immediately went to the exact place she needed it then and started kneading, every stroke going farther while his mouth went to work on her shaking breast.

She groaned in pleasure as he worked faster and harder. "Luca..."

And that ends the prologue for this story. Longer than my other prologues. This may sound a little bit like Standing Tall's prologue but in this one she was not raped because she was willing and it was quite romantic. Well, I hope you like it and as always review and tell me if you want more.


	2. The Pregnancy Test

Okay people, the reviews I got were wimpy. C'mon, you guys can do better than this! Now moving on to important matters, here is chapter 1 of I'm Not Going Down.

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 1: The Pregnancy Test

"Serena, where have you been?" Mrs. Miller exclaimed as her daughter slowly came through the front door at 2:00 a.m. in the morning.

"Oh, Luca had a surprise dinner for me. I'm sorry I didn't call you but he surprised me!" Serena replied, partially lying.

"Oh, well as long as you were with Luca. He is such a nice boy!" her mother said before walking back to her bedroom.

Serena rolled her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief before going to her bedroom and falling into an exhausted sleep.

2 weeks later...

Serena bent over the toilet seat, her breakfast coming back to greet her, ungraciously.

Mrs. Miller stood behind her holding her blond hair out of her face and rubbing her heaving back.

"That's it, you are not going to school today!" she exclaimed, leaving her daughter to call the school.

"Oh, man!" Serena moaned before another wave of nausea overcame her. Finally after puking for 20 minutes she stood up shakily and went to her room where she flopped on her bed.

"Here honey, eat these saltine crackers," Mrs. Miller said motherly, holding out the square food. "They will help the vomiting."

Slowly, with many grimaces, Serena ate the cardboard like crackers and then fell asleep.

Later that day...

A blond-haired head bobbed from aisle to aisle in the drug store, slowly heading to the pregnancy test counter. A scarf covered most of her head and sunglasses were perched on her nose.

Five different boxes sat on the counter, each saying different things but all the same result.

Serena scanned the boxes and finally settled on the easy read one that told you if you if you were pregnant or not. Quickly she hurried to the counter, ignoring the strange looks around her and paying without speaking. (An: Have you guys seen the commercial with the pregnancy test and how it tells you in words whether you where pregnant or not? Well, this is it.)

At her house she holed herself up in the bathroom to await the answers she needed. For 10 long, agonizing minutes she stared at the test until finally the words appeared. The words that she dreaded. "Pregnant."

Okay, that was chapter 1! Expect chapter 2 out soon, I'm on a roll. I accept constructive criticism but not all out flaming. Please review!


	3. The Doctor

Okay, same day, same story, different chapter! I like this story so far. I have one bad review now but that was my summary link. Big deal, it is not part of my story! I hope you enjoy it.

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 2: The Doctor

Serena felt her heart stop as she read the test over and over, still not believing what she was reading.

Wrapping it up she threw it harshly into the waste basket, the tears that were always beneath the surface pouring out.

'Okay, calm down Serena.' she thought to herself. 'This test is not 100 positive. I need to see the doctor first. If it's true...I need to tell Luca. He would take care of me...wouldn't he?'

The next day, after puking up her breakfast and getting out of school, Serena stealthy headed down to the Health Department.

A petite red-headed girl sat at the front counter, filing her nails.

"Um...excuse me?" Serena asked quietly. The girl's head jerked up and was immediately plastered with a fake smile that had obviously been used many years.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked in a candy sweet voice.

"I need to see Dr. Jordan." Serena replied.

"Fill out these forms first and the doctor will be right with you." she said, handing her a clipboard and a pen.

Serena took them to a corner and sat to fill them out.

"First, name. Serena Miller. Occupation, student. Age, 15. Insurance or Medicaid. I don't know...crap! Um, neither, cash. Reason for seeing the doctor, I may be pregnant." she knitted her brows in concentration and didn't notice the doctor walk up behind her.

Suddenly, Serena felt a tap on her shoulder and immediately flew up, papers going everywhere!

"I'm so sorry Doctor, I didn't know it was you and I was scared because I was concentrating so hard on the paperwork and I wasn't paying attention..." she stammered, hurrying to pick up the papers.

"Calm down miss, I here to see you and your paperwork." Dr. Jordan said calmly, smiling.

"Oh, okay...here it is, not in order anymore but it's all there." she said handing the papers to him.

"Okay, follow me dear." he led her down a white sterile corridor and into an even whiter room. "Wait here while I check your paperwork."

Serena sat in the nearest chair and stared at the various equipment that lay around. Once she caught sight of a needle and shuddered visibly. She hated needles!

"Okay, Miss Miller. I understand you are 15 and you have no insurance or Medicaid. That is why we need your parents to be here." the doctor exclaimed coming in the door as if he had just appeared there.

"I can't, my parents don't know yet and if at all possible, I'd prefer they didn't find out until later. Can't you just tell me if I'm pregnant? I have money to pay!" Serena said her frustration evident.

"Okay, I will examine you now, but in two months I want a follow up with a parent or guardian. Now, up on the table."

2 hours later...waiting for the results.

Serena once again found herself in the waiting room sitting beside an old lady with a little boy with snot hanging out of his nose. How quaint.

"We have your results Serena." the doctor said coming up to her in the waiting room. "You are pregnant, about 2 weeks. Negative on any sexually transmitted diseases. If you need help finding the father we would be glad to conduct any necessary medical examinations with a guardian present."

Serena nodded. "I know who the father is but thank you doctor." she quickly left, wiping away her tears once again.

Okay, I'm a little tired today so I will end it there! Lots of drama, will her parents be furious? Will Luca stand up to his responsibilities? Find out in the next exciting chapter of I'm Not Going Down!


	4. Telling Daddy

Hiya people! This is the third chapter of I'm Not Going Down! Yay! Okay, thank you my wonderful reviewers! It has been about a week and I have been gone but I am back now and ready to type!

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 3: Telling Daddy

Serena slowly walked down the familiar street that led to her two story house. Her mind swirled with thoughts of the baby and her family.

'What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Luca?' Then a horrible thought entered her mind. 'How am I going to tell daddy!'

That evening they all sat down around the round, oak table, a steaming bowl of spaghetti in the middle.

"So Serena, do you feel better?" her mother asked.

"Yes, a little." she replied quietly.

A silence fell over the table as everyone began eating.

"Mom? Daddy? I need to tell you something." Serena said. She laid her fork down on her napkin before she spoke again.

"You know how I have been around Luca a lot, right? Well, one night, the night I was out all night, we sort of, well, you know." Every word stumbled out of her mouth clumsily. Both parents were staring at her. Her father had a strange look on his face.

"He used protection but they aren't 100 effective. Mom, dad, I'm pregnant."

Her father stood up quietly and left the room. A strange silence overcame her mother as Serena continued talking, tears already stinging her eyes.

"I've been to a doctor already but I need to go back next month with you and daddy..." she finished.

Her mother stood up and left the room, shaking her head slowly.

Serena slumped in her chair and buried her face in her hands.

That night before Serena crawled into bed her parents called her down stairs.

"Serena, your mother and I talked your "situation" and we have come to a conclusion." her father said as she sat on the couch.

"We decided to send you to your Aunt Flora's farm. There you can have the baby without any one knowing you were pregnant and from there you can put it up for adoption. But if you don't want to miss any more school than possible you can opt for abortion." her mother said, avoiding Serena's eyes.

"Mom, dad, I'm not giving up my baby! Abortion is murder and I could never let my child go through life with another family. I can get a job and support it myself!" Serena exclaimed.

"You cannot support that baby by yourself!" her father yelled.

"Luca will help me raise the baby." Serena said.

"Yeah right, Serena, after you tell Luca you're pregnant with his child you will never see him again!" her father replied, laughing slightly.

"We'll see about that!" Serena exclaimed. She grabbed her coat, slipped on her shoes and left, the door slamming on her way out.

Okay, that's it for chapter 3! Please review and I am sorry it so long to get this out but I have been gone for about a week and a half but I'm home now so I am ready to type! Oh, next month I will only be home for 2 weeks but I will be busy everyday those two weeks so I won't be able to update for a while. Also, I have decided not to redo Standing Tall, so I will finish it the way it is. I think it shows growth in my writing career. I love you all, take care!


	5. Accepting the Truth

Okay people, here is chapter 4 of I'm Not Going Down! I hope you all have enjoyed this story so long because I know that I have. Please enjoy and review! (No flames but constructive criticism works!)

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 4: Accepting the Truth

Serena walked quickly down the deserted sidewalk, biting back her tears.

She arrived at Luca's just as the sun was setting over the distant ocean. She stopped at the door to look at it. The sight seemed to reassure her; it told her Luca would be there for her.

She turned then and rang the doorbell, thinking of how to tell him. She heard the sound of something hitting the floor and a door open before the locks from inside jingled.

Luca opened the door, his hair a complete mess and his shirt inside out. "Hey Serena! Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something important." Serena replied bravely. "Can I come in?" she asked.

He blocked her way when she attempted to go inside. "Why? Can't it wait for tomorrow?"

She looked strangely at him. "No, I told you it's important! Why can't I come in? What are you hiding?"

She tried to step around him but again he blocked her way. "I'm not hiding anything! Why are you such a snoop?" he exclaimed.

"I'm not a snoop but you are hiding something from me. Why, or more importantly what?" Serena asked.

"I told you I'm not hiding anything from you, besides I thought you had something important to tell me?"

Serena sighed and stood up straight. "Luca, I'm pregnant." she said simply.

Luca stood there for several minutes before speaking again. "Is it mine?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

Again he stood there for a couple of minutes without speaking. "Do you need money?"

Serena's face looked shocked. "No! I don't need money I need you! I want my baby to have a father!" she exclaimed pushing past him into the apartment.

"Serena!" he shouted. But before he could stop her she already saw what he was hiding.

There on his couch, half-naked, was her best friend, Scarlet. "Serena! I can explain!" she shouted standing to go to her. Serena felt the tears come to her eyes but she wasn't sure when they actually came out.

All she remembered was her hand coming in contact with Luca and then running as fast as she could out of the apartment.

She ran until her legs became weak and she just fell. She lay on the sidewalk and sobbed.

Okay, I'm done with chapter 4! I hope I have left a suitable, almost cliffhanger! I love you guys and as always review.


	6. The Sixpence Hotel

Hiya everyone! Here is chapter 5 of I'm Not Going Down. I just finished a really good book today, called Inkheart. I am now in a writing mood so yeah! I hope you enjoy!

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 5: The Sixpence Hotel

She knew she couldn't stay at her own house so she packed her suitcase and left before her parents woke up. She left a note on the kitchen table, that when later read made her mother regret listening to her husband.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Miller;_

_I have written to inform you that I am officially taking my leave of your household. Do not try to contact me in any form whatsoever because I will be unreachable._

_I hope you forgive me for my mistake and may one day accept me back._

_Sincerely,_

_Serena Miller_

The letter was so stiff and formal that it brought tears to her mother's eyes. The hand writing seemed so cold and distant...

Serena hailed a taxi as soon as she left her neighborhood and requested to be taken to the next city. She stared silently out the window watching the scenery fly be. She passed her school and saw students gathered around the flag pole where she herself had waited for the bell not even a week ago.

Her eyes were dry, not a single tear left to spare for her departure from her only home. A lone suitcase was propped beside her on the seat, thin and the handle held on by tape. It was the only suitcase small enough to tote around with her.

The only objects it contained were two changes of clothes and a slim book. In her pocket she carried her lifesavings, exactly $300.78.

'But anything is better than getting rid of my baby.' she thought as she glanced at her possessions.

Two hours later Serena stood on a cracked sidewalk and was down $30. (We don't have a cab system here so I don't know what the charges would be.)

She walked down the side walk, staring up at the large, foreign buildings. Everything seemed so different here although it wasn't that far away from her home. It seemed darker, less inviting. The alleys seemed to whisper danger and she felt as if everyone were mocking her. "You screwed up!" they seemed to sneer.

Serena knew she had to find a hotel or apartment before night fell, goodness knows what would happen if she didn't.

Eventually she passed a two story building called The Sixpence Hotel. It looked old, but cheap.

Inside the wallpaper was peeling off and ants marched proudly across the room not bothering to get out of her way.

A girl, about 17 sat at the front desk, loudly chewing her gum and laughing into the telephone. Her hair was dyed peroxide blond and frizzed out like she had stuck her finger in a light socket one too many times.

"Umm...excuse me?" Serena asked, walking up to the desk. The girl ignored her and laughed again at whatever was being said on the other line. Serena spotted a service bell and harshly hit it with her palm over and over.

"Okay!" the girl shouted, slamming the phone down. "What do you want!" her eyes looked angrily at Serena.

"I need a room please." Serena said quietly.

"Fine, room 7, down that hall behind you. Do you want to pay now or when you leave?"

"Now, I will be here for two nights." Serena replied.

"Two nights is $20." the girl said. She looked bored as if she would rather be anywhere else but here. Obviously this was an after school job.

Serena handed her a twenty dollar bill and grabbed the key from the desk. She heard the girl snap her gum at her retreating back.

The room turned out to be worse than the lobby. The bed was stained and smelled like moth balls, but at least it was clean. She flopped down on it and closed her eyes.

Okay, that is it for chapter 5! I hope you have enjoyed this so far because I have! Review but no flames, constructive criticism accepted.


	7. Nightmares and Job Openings

Okay I had so many requests for longer chapters that I have decided to give it a shot. I have never been very good at writing long chapters or long stories and I do have a tendency to move things straight past fast to warp speed but otherwise I lose interest in writing the story and I completely break off writing! But I apologize and I will TRY to move slower...and well, longer.

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 6: Nightmares and Job Openings

Serena's first night at The Sixpence Hotel was full of nightmares.

_Nightmare #1:_

_Serena walked down the street as night settled on the city horizon. She held her swelled stomach and smiled as she thought of the joy she held inside her._

_Suddenly, out of a shadowed alley way, a robber punched her harshly in the stomach. He grabbed her purse and ran away, ignoring the puddle of blood that collected beside her feet._

_Nightmare #2:_

_Serena lay in a hospital bed, her breathing labored, her head beaded in sweat. Luca stood beside her, urging her to push. A covered head bobbed up and down behind the blanket on her knees. The worst pain had spread through her stomach and shook her small form._

_Finally she felt the baby slip out. Serena collapsed against the bed, breathless. All the doctors and nurses crowded around the baby, muttering unknown words._

_One of the doctors whirled around, holding a very purple, very dead, baby girl._

_Nightmare #3:_

_Serena stood beside the mirrored wall, looking lovingly at her baby boy. Suddenly she saw Luca walking down the hall. Beside him a man dressed in a suit stood, holding papers._

"_What are you doing here Luca?" Serena snapped. Scarlet came around the corner grinning wickedly._

"_I'm here for my son." Luca said snapping his fingers._

_The man walked up to Serena and handed her the papers._

_They wanted the baby! _

"_Luca believes you are unable to take care of the baby. I understand you are living alone and you are 15." Apparently the man was a lawyer._

"_Luca lives alone." Serena argued._

"_Not any more. He is now living with a miss Scarlet Glidden. We have her parents' signature and now we need the baby."_

_End of Nightmares._

After each one, Serena woke up in a sweat.

The next morning Serena had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She quickly showered and dressed before leaving to find a place that served breakfast.

She walked by many cafes but like the hotel search Serena needed something cheap. Finally she came across an arcade that looked like it served mostly teenagers.

Bells chimed as Serena walked through the door. Inside the whole place was red themed. Booths had red fabric with red tables. The floor was made of red and white tiles and the bar was the brightest red Serena had ever seen.

She slowly walked up to the bar and sat on a red stool. A black haired girl with a uniform was standing at the cappuccino machine.

"Excuse me?" Serena said.

The girl turned around holding the coffee cup gently. She slid it across the bar to an old man with snow white hair.

"There you go Grandpa." the girl whispered before turning to Serena. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like the waffle stack special with a medium orange juice." Serena replied. The girl quickly scribbled her order down on her notebook and hurried to the back.

Serena looked around at the arcade before her eyes landed on the sign. It was a piece of cardboard in red marker perched on top of a side table.

The girl finally came back. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked, setting her plate and cup in front of her.

"Yes, I would like an application." Serena said. The girl pulled an application out from under the bar and slid it to her with a pen.

_Application:_

_Name: Serena Miller_

_Age: 15_

_Occupation: Student_

_Experience: None_

_References: None _

Serena looked at her application before handing it back to the girl whose name tag read Raye. 'I'll never get this job with an application like this; I had to lie about the student part!'

The girl read it over (rather quickly) and smiled at the girl. "Hey Andrew!" Raye shouted. A tall, blonde-haired, man walked over to Raye and sat beside Serena.

"What'cha need Raye?" he asked.

"This girl needs a job!" she said, handing him her application.

He read the application also. Serena began to wonder why a total stranger was reading her application until she noticed a name tag that read, "Manager: Andrew." Apparently the manager didn't need a uniform.

"I say give her an interview!" Andrew exclaimed. He looked approvingly at Serena and then saw Raye glaring at him before he backed off. "Actually I say giver a job! Can you waitress?" he asked looking at Serena with light blue eyes.

"Yes! Serena exclaimed jumping up.

Andrew and Raye laughed at her excited gestures.

"Okay, you got the job; you start work tomorrow at 3:00 sharp. That means you come straight to work after school, okay? No hanging out on the pier." Andrew then walked off.

Serena shrugged and went back to happily eating her breakfast.

Okay, there is chapter 6! I hope I extended it enough and I slowed it down a little. Please don't be mad if I didn't but I tried to make it longer!


	8. Telling Secrets

Okay, people! I am back with chapter 7 of I'm Not Going Down! Yay, I am really progressing in this story, and the baby isn't even born yet. To answer a frequent question, yes, Darien will be in this story, but not until way later. Right now I am focusing on Serena's struggle with being on her own. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, I love you guys very much. Thanks even to those who flamed because you gave me something to read and you all do help make my story better.

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 7: Telling Secrets

Serena lay on her newly purchased bed, in her newly purchased apartment. She had stayed in the hotel for two weeks after getting her job in the Crown Arcade. All of her first paycheck then went to a down payment on this apartment.

At $150 a month she had enough left over to buy garage sale furniture. Now she was four months into her pregnancy.

Serena looked down at her slightly protruding stomach. She had yet to tell her boss about her pregnancy and the fact that she had dropped out of high school. She knew she had to tell him before her 5th month.

She sat up slowly from her bed and put her coat on. Locking up her apartment, Serena walked carefully down the steep metal staircase that led to the front lobby.

"Hello Serena!" The receptionist, Ami, exclaimed. Ami was the also the owner of the building. She was about 23 with blue dyed hair and even bluer eyes. But despite her appearance Ami was a certified genus.

Serena smiled and waved before exiting the big front double doors. Serena hailed a cab and directed him to the arcade.

Serena had maintained the same hours, from 3:00 to 9:00 but that was about to change. Today, she was going to tell her boss the truth and if he didn't fire her, work longer hours.

She entered the arcade, causing the bells to chime.

"Hey Serena." Raye said. Raye was the waitress who had been working when Serena first came here. The two girls had struck up a friendship quickly with each both liking romantic manga and banana splits. Raye also knew about Serena.

"Hi Raye." Serena replied. She slipped her apron on over her head and moved to clock in.

"So you're telling Andrew the truth today?" Raye asked, wiping the counter down.

"Yep." Serena replied. "Right now."

Andrew's office was a small room in the back of the arcade and quite possibly the only room without red. The walls were painted a cheery yellow and a small dark oak desk sat in the corner. Nothing was out of place in Andrew's office. He was very neat.

Serena knocked softly and heard Andrew shout come in. She opened the door slowly and walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh hey Serena!" Andrew said smiling.

"Andrew I have to talk to you about something important." Serena said. Her tone was serious and Andrew's smile immediately disappeared.

"Andrew, I don't go to school, I had to drop out. I got into some trouble and had to leave my city so I came here."

Andrew looked at her for a minute.

"I figured." he said.

"There's more." Serena said. "I had a steady boyfriend back in my city. He used me and now I am pregnant."

Now Andrew was plain out staring at her. He moved his mouth for a minute or two but no sound came out.

'Wow,' Serena thought. 'He had a harder time accepting this than my parents did and he hardly knows me.'

"I guess I will pick up my last check tomorrow than." Serena said.

"Wait," Andrew exclaimed. "But you're only fifteen. How many months? Where are your parents?" More questions flew out of his mouth as Serena answered each of them.

"You know you can always come to me or Raye for help right? We're friends; we'll help you whenever you need us, right Raye?"

Raye came through the door, a guilty look on her face, obviously she had been listening.

"Yes." She said giving Serena a hug. She looked over the top of Serena's head at Andrew with concern in her eyes. "Have you seen a doctor?" Serena nodded.

Andrew also wrapped his arms around Serena and the three stood there silently. In the short months they knew each other they had all grown a strong bond. Serena cried happily, glad that she now had such good friends.

Okay this was short and it sucked but I had to let Andrew know about the baby and school thing. I am laying the foundation, albeit a shaky foundation. Please review and as always take care. E-mail if you have any suggestions or comments, 


	9. Raye & Andrew

Hey people! Here I am with chapter 8! I really like this story so far! Thanks to all those who have reviewed!

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 8: Raye & Andrew

Ring!

The doorbell rang shrilly throughout Serena's small apartment causing her to cover her ears instantly.

"I'm coming!" she shouted once the ringing didn't stop. She ran to her front door and harshly threw it open to reveal Raye with her finger on the buzzer.

At the sight of Serena covering her ears she burst out laughing. Andrew stood beside her chuckling but trying to hide it.

Raye removed her finger from the buzzer after hearing it echo from inside. "Hey Serena." she said innocently, like she hadn't almost deafened Serena not even a minute ago.

"Hi guys. Did you need something or did you just come here to torture me?" Serena said, her eyes squinting. But despite her angry tone a large smile had come across her face.

"Actually, we came bearing gifts!" Raye laughed, holding up bags.

"Oh, guys you shouldn't have gotten anything for me." Serena said.

"We didn't. They're for the baby!" Andrew replied, smirking.

"Oh, well thank you, I think." Serena said smiling.

They quickly came in and sat the bags down. There was everything her baby would need at her feet, clothes, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, toys, blankets, etc...

Tears again entered her eyes as she thought of how lucky she was to have such great friends.

"Oh, Serena, there is one more thing. It's out in the hall, could you go get it?" Raye asked. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and secrecy. Serena nodded and slowly walked out to the hall.

There under a naked fluorescent light bulb stood a small oak crib. A carousal hung from the back and baby quilt was draped across the side. A little furry teddy bear sat in one corner, holding a bottle and a rattle that read, "Mommy's Baby".

Now tears were rolling down her face and dripping to the floor. Serena walked to the crib and gently touched the wood. Her hands followed the curve and she gently wound up the carousal. "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" sang to the air.

Serena turned back to Andrew and Raye, a huge smile spread across her face and watery eyes looking at them happily. Ami's head peaked up over the stairs and a soft smile came over her face at the sight. Serena ran into her friends' open arms and squeezed them tightly.

"We thought you would like it." Raye said, tears falling down her own face.

"You guys should not have spent so much." Serena sobbed.

"Well, we didn't really." Raye said her eyes downcast. Andrew grabbed Raye's hand and led her back into the apartment.

Raye sat down on the shabby couch with Andrew beside her. For the first time Serena thought Raye and Andrew were an item.

"I don't know if you have figured it out yet but Raye and I are married. We can't wear our wedding bands to work because we have to cook. Anyway, once about 1 year ago, Raye was pregnant. We were so excited when we found out that we went out and immediately bought all this stuff you see here, including that crib."

Raye wiped away a tear as Andrew continued. "Well, about 4 months into the pregnancy we were robbed, thousands of dollars of merchandise. Raye was just walking through the door as the robber was opening the window. I guess he got scared but we'll never know. He had a shotgun in his jacket..." Andrew stopped and cleared his throat.

"He shot me, straight through the stomach, right through my baby's head." Raye finished. "I have had to stare at this stuff for so long and know it could never hold a baby. The bullet damaged something in me and now I can never have children. But now, now it will hold another life, finally."

"Oh, Raye, I'm so sorry." Serena whispered.

"Don't be. My baby was too good for me. It's in a better place now." Raye said, smiling. "Okay, let's get this crib in before someone steals it!"

They spent the rest of the day talking and oohing and ahhing over baby clothes.

!#$&

Okay, there is chapter 8! I hope you liked it. Yes Raye and Andrew are married in this story. It was new putting them together but I kind of like it. Usually I put him with Mina or Rita but this just fit. Okay, thanks for reviews and please review more. E-mail if you have any comments, suggestions, questions, etc... Flames now accepted.


	10. Darien Watts

Okay people, this is the chapter a lot of people have been waiting for...drum roll please?

Here's Darien! Yay, I wasn't going to introduce him until later but I have to do it now to build up for another future chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, both good and bad, I now have 52! Also, I don't think I mentioned this in this story yet but I don't own sailor moon. That applies for all previous chapters and future chapters. Thank you and now on with the show!

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 9: Darien Watts

Everything ached. Her back, her hips, her ankles, every piece of her body was moaning in pain.

Serena sat down at the counter, trying to rest her poor body from the morning rush.

"Hey Sere, you might want this." Raye handed her a cup of steaming coffee before going to serve another customer. Serena slowly sipped it before standing back up to go to work.

She was now in her 5th month and as being such her belly was slowly bulging. She was gaining weight like crazy and had increased from 115 to 134 in just a month! Raye and Andrew now visited every other day and would worry about her like mother hens.

Here is how their phone calls usually went.

_Phone call from Raye:_

"_Hey _Sere_! It's me Raye. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine, a little sore from work though."_

"_Do you need a couple of days off? I know Andrew won't mind..."_

"_No, the doctor says I can work until my 8th month. Seriously, I'm fine."_

"_Have you been eating right? Do you need a softer mattress? Because you know we'll do anything to help."_

"_I know Raye and no, I don't need anything. Thank you."_

_Phone call from Andrew:_

"_Hiya Serena! How are you feeling?"_

"_Fine, a little sore but that comes with the territory."_

"_Good. Raye picked up some vitamins for you. She said she'd bring them tomorrow."_

"_Oh, thanks I guess but my doctor didn't tell me I needed vitamins. He said as long as I eat healthy I'm fine."_

"_That's what our doctor said to but taking vitamins is also helpful."_

"_Well okay."_

_End of phone calls._

Serena walked from table to table all morning taking orders. At 3:00 she finally got to go on her lunch break. She sat at a booth in the back with a homemade turkey sandwich.

In a corner of the arcade a group of sixteen year old boys were huddled together, drinking milkshakes and talking about girls.

Serena remembered the boys from her school and how they would huddle like that.

She watched them for awhile until they finally began to disperse, probably going home to supper. Serena remembered going home. How her mom would hug her and told her she loved her. How she would ask how her day had gone. She remembered her father was always reading the paper on the couch when she got home but he would put it aside when she was there.

She had disappointed them.

The boys had dwindled away until only two were left. One was tall with red hair and freckles. The other was his opposite. He was also tall but he had ebony black hair and the darkest eyes Serena had ever seen.

It seems the power of sight is indeed powerful and her gaze attracted his. He caught her eyes and held them for one terrifying moment before she looked away.

This had happened to her once before. With Luca.

_Flashback-_

_Serena was walking down the hall, giggling with her best friend Scarlet. They passed a group of boys by a locker and Serena turned to look at them._

_That's when she caught his eye. He had such beautiful eyes. They stayed locked for a total of one minute before Serena quickly looked down._

_End of Flashback-_

Serena looked down at her stomach and cringed at the memory. Look where that had gotten her.

She looked back towards the boy and saw he was still staring at her but now so was the red-haired boy. She felt awkward and tried to act as if she didn't know they were looking at her.

Suddenly she saw the black-haired boy stand up and start to walk towards her. She felt panic rise inside of her throat and felt her face turning cherry red.

"Hello." a deep voice said. Serena looked up.

"Hi." she said awkwardly. She put her hand on her stomach. It was obvious he didn't notice the bulge there.

He sat down across from her and looked at her.

"My name is Darien Watts." he said.

"My name..." Serena had to clear her throat. "My name is Serena Miller."

"I have never seen you here before, are you new to town?" he asked.

"Actually I've been working here for about 5 months but I did move here from Westing City." she replied.

"Well, you see I've been in Europe for awhile and I just got back."

"I would love to go to Europe. What was it like?" Serena asked, her eyes shining. It had always been her private dream to get married in Europe.

Darien laughed at her eagerness. "It was wonderful. How about I tell you about it over dinner?" his dark eyes flashed.

Serena gulped. "I can't." she replied.

"Why?" he asked stunned.

Serena stood up slowly and put her hand over her protruding stomach.

Darien's eyes widened in surprise but then he looked at her seriously.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Fifteen." Serena replied, eyes downcast. Darien nodded and then stood up beside her.

Serena had to tilt her head up to look at his face. "You're pregnant. Who cares! I would still love to have dinner with you. How about 7:00 tonight?"

Serena smiled broadly before nodding. She took her pen out of her apron along with her notebook and scribbled down her address.

Darien then left smiling happily.

!#$&

Okay, there is chapter 9! I know Darien is closer to her age then he really is but a 21 year old asking out a 15 year old is pretty fishy. Oh yes and Raye is 19, Andrew is 21. Thanks to the people who have reviewed and please review more! Flames accepted as long as they aren't too harsh. More like constructive criticism.


	11. The Date and a Waiter's Mistake

Hey guys! I am back with chapter 10! Wow! This is becoming one of my longest stories. I am really trying to make them longer. It is very hard, really. I am not used to dragging things out. I get excited about a story and I want to see how it turns out so quickly that I usually fly through small details that make a story good. I will try to lengthen them.

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 10: The Date and a Waiter's Mistake

That night Serena donned a shoulder-less, knee length, black dress. She stood in front of the mirror as she pinned her blond hair back from her face, leaving a few strands to curl around her face.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a minute and then turned to the side. Her stomach stuck out a tad bit over her feet. Anyone could tell she was pregnant. She sighed before grabbing her bag and sitting down to wait for Darien.

The clock read 6:58, 6:59. At exactly 7:00 the doorbell shrilly rang and Serena quickly covered her ears as she headed towards the door.

Darien removed his finger and smiled at her as she opened the door. He was wearing a tux and was holding a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other.

"Hey." Serena said. She held his eyes in hers before again looking away.

"I brought these for you." he said holding the gifts toward Serena.

She took them and smiled. "Thank you. You wanna come in for a minute while I put these in water?"

Darien nodded and followed her into the apartment. "Do you live with your parents?" he asked, sitting on the now covered, old sofa.

"No, when they found out about my pregnancy they wanted to send me away or have me get rid of it but I couldn't so I left." she replied. After putting the flowers in a vase she brought the chocolates into the living room and sat down beside Darien on the couch.

"Wow that must have taken a lot of courage." Darien said admirably. Serena pulled a caramel from the box and then offered Darien one. He took it and slowly ate it.

"Not really. I actually hadn't decided to leave because I thought I was going to move in with my boyfriend..." at the reference to the fact that she had a boyfriend, Darien looked down.

"I mean my ex-boyfriend. Anyway, I caught him with my best friend Scarlet."

Darien shook his head sympathetically but still had a slight smile now that he knew she was free.

"Well, we should get going." he said standing up. He held out his hand to help Serena up from the sofa. She took it, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

Outside the apartment building sat a sleek, black Lexus. Serena gaped openly at the expensive vehicle until she caught herself and looked away embarrassed. Darien smiled before opening her door.

"My parents are trying to buy me into law school." he said simply.

Inside the car was even more extravagant than the outside. A cd player sat proudly in the dash and surround sound speakers were installed all around. The seats were made of expensive leather and it seemed you could fit 4 people in the front.

Darien then got in and noticed Serena checking out the inside of the car. "I know, they went too far."

"Why do your parents want you to go to law school so much?" Serena asked, adjusting the seatbelt around her stomach.

"Well, my dad went to law school when he graduated but then he met my mom. They got married and before they knew it I was born. My sister was born a year after me so my dad had to get a job right away. He had no time to set up a firm so he became a salesman. Now he runs a car dealership. He always regretted giving up law school so I guess he's living his dream through me." Darien's eyes took on a far away look as he spoke.

Serena sat silent for a moment. "What do you really want to do?"

Darien thought for a moment, as if contemplating telling her. "I always wanted to be a writer. What do you want to be?"

Serena looked at her stomach. "I don't really have a choice about that."

They arrived at the restaurant then. A bus boy came out and opened Darien's door and then hurried to open Serena's door.

A waiter stood inside behind a platform.

"Yes, reservations for Darien Watts." the waiter looked down for a minute before nodding.

"Yes, come with me." he said, grabbing two menus and walking away.

They were seated by a large window with a small balcony. After pulling out Serena's seat the waiter left them to choose what they wanted.

"Wow. This looks really expensive." Serena said, awed.

"It was but like I said, my parents are trying to bribe me." Darien chuckled as he read the menu.

The waiter came back after 5 minutes and took the menus.

"I would like the Bead de Chicken." Darien said.

The waiter scribbled his order down quickly before turning to Serena. "What would you like Mrs. Watts?" the waiter asked innocently.

Serena looked at him shocked, her mouth flapping while Darien was breaking down in a fit of laughter. People looked at them strangely while the waiter stood there bewildered.

"We're...I'm...He's..." Serena stammered.

"We're not married." Darien said, still laughing.

"Oh, please forgive me miss, I apologize greatly!" the waiter exclaimed. Serena nodded, still red.

"I would like the Salmon." she said handing the menu back.

Darien held his hand over his mouth to hold in his second burst of laughter.

"Shut up!" Serena exclaimed, smiling.

The evening continued smoothly, including a free, complementary dessert from the waiter for his mix-up.

Serena arrived at her apartment a little before 11:00. She felt her eyelids start to droop as Darien walked her up the stairs.

"Well, goodnight." Serena said, opening her door slightly.

"Goodnight." Darien replied. Neither moved to leave but instead stood there, staring at each other.

Darien slowly lowered his head towards Serena's. Closing his eyes he let his lips connect gently with hers.

Serena melted into Darien, the kiss growing with every second. Suddenly Serena pulled away, her eyes wide.

"Goodnight." she said again before hurrying inside and closing the door.

"Goodnight." Darien whispered on the other side of the door before walking away.

Serena leaned against the door and smiled.

!#$&

Okay, I know this chapter was short but it was all about the date. I tried to make it longer but I kept erasing parts until it became this short. The other parts just didn't fit. Also, I got a review dealing with Darien/Serena drama, don't worry, there will be plenty of that later! Please review or e-mail!


	12. Mother's Love?

Hey guys! I am so happy with all the reviews I have gotten for this story! You guys made me continue this story up for like 11 chapters! Now review more and let's see if I can reach 20 chapters!

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 11: Mother's Love?

4 months after Serena's Date...

Serena lumbered up the narrow steps that led to her apartment, holding onto the hand bars to keep her balance. Her stomach had swollen to twice the size it had been since her first date with Darien and every time she took a step forward she felt like tottering over.

Oh, you want to know about Serena and Darien? They had begun dating on a regular basis until Serena reached her 8th month and had to stay off her feet. Darien came over every day after school to take care of her.

He helped paint the baby room yellow and put up the banner with rubber ducks.

Now Serena was coming home from her appointment with her doctor, Lita McIntyre.

Finally upon reaching her apartment, Serena sat heavily on the couch and laid her head back.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing Serena to jump. After catching her breath she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Serena?" Serena's eyes flew open at the voice.

"M-mom?" she stammered.

"Oh, honey..." a sob escaped over the phone but was quickly covered by Serena's own sobs.

"Mom, why are you calling? What's wrong?" Serena asked. "How did you get my number?" she asked after a moment.

"Honey, come home, please? We'll help you take care of the baby!" her mother sobbed.

"Mom, you wanted me to get an abortion or put it up for adoption!" Serena exclaimed.

"I know but now we know that you were serious about keeping it. Please come home. Your father is so torn up."

"No." Serena said. "I will visit but I will not move back. I can do this on my own."

"Oh Serena," her mother sighed. "Babies are so much work, they cost so much money and you are only 15!"

"Mom, I have been on my own for 9 months! Don't worry, I'm not going down."

"Fine, but when you find yourself broke and on the street, toting that baby on a piece of cardboard, (An: I guess her mom has an overactive imagination.) don't come crawling to us for help!" Her mother then hung up.

Serena stared at the receiver.

!#$&

Okay, that was like a super short chapter but I will make up for it by quickly typing the next chapter. Please review, or e-mail, your comments, and or questions.


	13. Baby

Hey people! Here is that extra chapter I promised with the short one. This is a special chapter...I can't tell why, you can figure out what is special about it while you're reading!

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 12: Baby

Darien stood in Serena's kitchen, stirring a pot of macaroni. Serena sat in the living room watching some anime cartoon when the first pain began.

Serena's eyes clenched as she doubled over. "Ahhh..." she screamed.

Darien quickly ran to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I...I think I'm in labor!" Serena smiled at Darien before another pain took over her body.

"What!" he asked, disbelief in his face.

"Hurry, turn off the stove!" Serena grabbed her overnight bag from beside the couch and tried to pull herself from the couch. Darien came running from the kitchen and took her bag.

"Okay, let's go!" Darien ran out the door, shutting it as he left. Serena sat staring at the door.

"3, 2, 1..." Darien came back through the door, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry," he said. Serena laughed as he pulled her up and led her out.

Darien sped down the highway when he heard Serena gasp. "What?" he asked.

"My water just broke!"

"Oh no." Darien whispered. His foot sank lower on the gas pedal as he passed yet another driver.

They arrived at the hospital in as little as 5 minutes, obviously a record.

"Wait here!" he whispered before jumping out of his car.

Serena clutched the seatbelt as another pang overcame her, thinking, 'Where does he think I'll go.'

Darien rushed back out of the hospital with a wheelchair in tow. He threw open her door and helped her in the wheelchair.

"Hurry, Darien! I can feel it coming!" Serena exclaimed, holding her stomach.

He pushed her up to the reception desk and began talking to the nurse as Serena started to scream. Sweat poured down her face as she felt her body start to push.

A doctor came running down a stairwell with a chart. Serena instantly recognized her as Lita. "Lita!" she exclaimed, happily before she screamed again.

"It's okay Serena." Lita comforted. "How close are your contractions?"

"About a minute or two apart." Serena whispered.

"I think it's past time to start pushing." Lita handed Darien a uniform to wear in the delivery room. "Can you push her, daddy?"

Darien started stammering. "I'm not..."

"Hurry!" Lita exclaimed as Serena's breathing grew heavier. Darien threw on the clothing and pushed Serena behind the doctor. They hurried down a corridor, people jumping out of the way.

They arrived in the labor room and quickly set up a bed for Serena. She breathed deeply as she climbed on the bed, propping her legs on the holders.

"Okay, it's about 9 apart, don't push yet!" Lita exclaimed. Serena tried not to push but the pain was overbearing. "I said not yet!"

"I can't hold it in any longer," Serena gasped.

"You have to! Just a little longer, c'mon, Serena." Lita coaxed. After a painful 3 minutes Lita said push. "Okay, now Serena. Let's push!"

Serena started breathing, screaming, and pushing. "It's crowning!" Darien looked around the sheet curiously but quickly turned back, fighting back unconsciousness. Serena squeezed his hand tightly causing him to wince.

"Push!" Lita exclaimed. "A little more, there's the shoulders, the stomach, the legs..." Lita then pulled the baby up and held it above the sheet. Serena's head fell back, as sweat ran down her face, exhausted.

"Congratulations on your new baby..."

!#$&

Evil Laughs! Cliffhanger! Is it a boy or a girl, hmmm...? Find out next time on I'm not Going Down! Any takers want to guess what it is? Tell me your guesses in your reviews and some thoughts for names? I was going to make this a long chapter but I so badly wanted a cliffhanger and this seemed like the best place!


	14. Interlude: Looking Back

Hey people! I'm back with the interlude of I'm Not Going Down! Also, about the contraction thing, I know nothing about birth so please forgive me! Gomen! Ok please enjoy and as always review! (I don't own Sailor Moon!)

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Interlude: A Look Back

While Serena is in labor we will look back down the road on which she traveled such a weary journey...

_!#$&_

"_Serena (hearts) Luca." A classic high school notebook decoration. A blond haired girl of fifteen sat in the back of the classroom writing that exact thing over and over on her notebook cover._

"_Miss Miller!" A hand shot toward Serena's notebook. Serena looked up only to be face to face with her teacher._

"_I'm sorry Ms. Haruna." she mumbled, reaching for her notebook. The teacher pulled it out of her reach._

"_No sorrys to it, young lady!" Ms. Haruna scolded. "Now what do we have here? Serena...you know I do not allow doodling in class. Trust me, no one cares that you love Luca." she slammed the notebook in front of Serena and returned to the front of the class amidst all the giggling._

_Serena turned red and looked apologetically at her boyfriend Luca. He shrugged and then smiled his dazzling smile that could make any girl weak in the knees. _

_!#$&_

_She sat on the couch thinking about the surprise, trying to guess what it was when it hit her._

'_This is Luca Antonio, the player of Westing High School.' she thought. 'We have been going out for two months, twice the length of time he had ever spent with any other girl. He's ready for me to...' her thoughts stopped then when he came back into the room with a big grin on his face._

_!#$&_

"_Serena?" he said, interrupting her ramblings. She looked at his serious expression as he stood up. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. "I love you, so much more than I loved anyone else." He pulled a velvet box from his pocket._

_Serena's eyes instantly opened wide. An engagement ring? At 15!_

_He opened it and inside was a silver band with a blue crystal sculpted in the shape of a moon. "It's a promise ring. When we turn 20, I want to make you my bride."_

_!#$&_

"_Serena, where have you been?" Mrs. Miller exclaimed as her daughter slowly came through the front door at 2:00 a.m. in the morning._

"_Oh, Luca had a surprise dinner for me. I'm sorry I didn't call you but he surprised me!" Serena replied, partially lying._

"_Oh, well as long as you were with Luca. He is such a nice boy!" her mother said before walking back to her bedroom. _

_!#$&_

_A blond-haired head bobbed from aisle to aisle in the drug store, slowly heading to the pregnancy test counter. A scarf covered most of her head and sunglasses were perched on her nose._

_Five different boxes sat on the counter, each saying different things but all the same result._

_Serena scanned the boxes and finally settled on the easy read one that told you if you if you were pregnant or not. Quickly she hurried to the counter, ignoring the strange looks around her and paying without speaking._

_!#$&_

"_Pregnant."_

_!#$&_

'_Okay, calm down Serena.' she thought to herself. 'This test is not 100 positive. I need to see the doctor first. If it's true...I need to tell Luca. He would take care of me...wouldn't he?'_

_!#$&_

_I may be pregnant._

_!#$&_

"_We have your results Serena." the doctor said coming up to her in the waiting room. "You are pregnant, about 2 weeks. Negative on any sexually transmitted diseases. If you need help finding the father we would be glad to conduct any necessary medical examinations with a guardian present."_

_!#$&_

"_He used protection but they aren't 100 effective. Mom, dad, I'm pregnant."_

_Her father stood up quietly and left the room. A strange silence overcame her mother as Serena continued talking, tears already stinging her eyes._

_!#$&_

"_We decided to send you to your Aunt Flora's farm. There you can have the baby without any one knowing you were pregnant and from there you can put it up for adoption. But if you don't want to miss any more school than possible you can opt for abortion." her mother said, avoiding Serena's eyes._

"_Mom, dad, I'm not giving up my baby! Abortion is murder and I could never let my child go through life with another family. I can get a job and support it myself!" Serena exclaimed._

_!#$&_

"_Luca will help me raise the baby."_

_!#$&_

"_Serena!" he shouted. But before he could stop her she already saw what he was hiding. _

_There on his couch, half-naked, was her best friend, Scarlet. "Serena! I can explain!" she shouted standing to go to her. Serena felt the tears come to her eyes but she wasn't sure when they actually came out._

_!#$&_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Miller;_

_I have written to inform you that I am officially taking my leave of your household. Do not try to contact me in any form whatsoever because I will be unreachable._

_I hope you forgive me for my mistake and may one day accept me back._

_Sincerely,_

_Serena Miller_

_!#$&_

"_I say give her an interview!" Andrew exclaimed. He looked approvingly at Serena and then saw Raye glaring at him before he backed off. "Actually I say giver a job! Can you waitress?" he asked looking at Serena with light blue eyes._

_!#$&_

_Serena lay on her newly purchased bed, in her newly purchased apartment. She had stayed in the hotel for two weeks after getting her job in the Crown Arcade. All of her first paycheck then went to a down payment on this apartment._

_At $150 a month she had enough left over to buy garage sale furniture. Now she was four months into her pregnancy._

_!#$&_

"_Andrew, I don't go to school, I had to drop out. I got into some trouble and had to leave my city so I came here."_

_!#$&_

"_Yes." She said giving Serena a hug. She looked over the top of Serena's head at Andrew with concern in her eyes. "Have you seen a doctor?" Serena nodded._

_Andrew also wrapped his arms around Serena and the three stood there silently. In the short months they knew each other they had all grown a strong bond. Serena cried happily, glad that she now had such good friends._

_!#$&_

"_Oh, guys you shouldn't have gotten anything for me." Serena said._

"_We didn't. They're for the baby!" Andrew replied, smirking._

_!#$&_

"_I don't know if you have figured it out yet but Raye and I are married. We can't wear our wedding bands to work because we have to cook. Anyway, once about 1 year ago, Raye was pregnant. We were so excited when we found out that we went out and immediately bought all this stuff you see here, including that crib."_

_Raye wiped away a tear as Andrew continued. "Well, about 4 months into the pregnancy we were robbed, thousands of dollars of merchandise. Raye was just walking through the door as the robber was opening the window. I guess he got scared but we'll never know. He had a shotgun in his jacket..." Andrew stopped and cleared his throat. _

_!#$&_

_She watched them for awhile until they finally began to disperse, probably going home to supper. Serena remembered going home. How her mom would hug her and told her she loved her. How she would ask how her day had gone. She remembered her father was always reading the paper on the couch when she got home but he would put it aside when she was there._

_!#$&_

_The boys had dwindled away until only two were left. One was tall with red hair and freckles. The other was his opposite. He was also tall but he had ebony black hair and the darkest eyes Serena had ever seen._

_It seems the power of sight is indeed powerful and her gaze attracted his. He caught her eyes and held them for one terrifying moment before she looked away._

_This had happened to her once before. With Luca._

_Flashback-_

_Serena was walking down the hall, giggling with her best friend Scarlet. They passed a group of boys by a locker and Serena turned to look at them._

_That's when she caught his eye. He had such beautiful eyes. They stayed locked for a total of one minute before Serena quickly looked down._

_End of Flashback-_

_Serena looked down at her stomach and cringed at the memory. Look where that had gotten her._

_!#$&_

_Serena had to tilt her head up to look at his face. "You're pregnant. Who cares! I would still love to have dinner with you. How about 7:00 tonight?"_

_!#$&_

_Darien nodded and followed her into the apartment. "Do you live with your parents?" he asked, sitting on the now covered, old sofa._

_!#$&_

_Outside the apartment building sat a sleek, black Lexus. Serena gaped openly at the expensive vehicle until she caught herself and looked away embarrassed. Darien smiled before opening her door._

"_My parents are trying to buy me into law school." he said simply._

_!#$&_

_Darien thought for a moment, as if contemplating telling her. "I always wanted to be a writer. What do you want to be?"_

_Serena looked at her stomach. "I don't really have a choice about that."_

_!#$&_

"_I would like the Bead de Chicken." Darien said._

_The waiter scribbled his order down quickly before turning to Serena. "What would you like Mrs. Watts?" the waiter asked innocently._

_!#$&_

"_M-mom?" she stammered._

"_Oh, honey..." a sob escaped over the phone but was quickly covered by Serena's own sobs._

_!#$&_

"_Mom, I have been on my own for 9 months! Don't worry, I'm not going down."_

_!#$&_

_Darien stood in Serena's kitchen, stirring a pot of macaroni. Serena sat in the living room watching some anime cartoon when the first pain began._

_Serena's eyes clenched as she doubled over. "Ahhh..." she screamed._

_Darien quickly ran to her side. "What's wrong?"_

"_I...I think I'm in labor!" Serena smiled at Darien before another pain took over her body._

_!#$&_

"_Push!" Lita exclaimed. "A little more, there's the shoulders, the stomach, the legs..." Lita then pulled the baby up and held it above the sheet. Serena's head fell back, as sweat ran down her face, exhausted._

"_Congratulations on your new baby..." _

!#$&

Okay, that's the end of the interlude! Next up is chapter 13 and the sex of the baby! Please review because it took forever to copy and paste! Thanks for all the people who reviewed! I love you all! (P.S. Is it long enough now?)


	15. Hannah Kayree Miller

All right, shout outs to all those who have reviewed! lianshadow, Alezandrane, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, AndiTanaka, Tsukia, Sailormoonhannah, Tenshi No Koori, AngelMusic, Serena and Darien7, Nics, Kat, nessa, baby12, Skye, Eternal Moon Power, Serenity84, cool, Shrouded Mist, amon lover, animechick, anonymous, kimmy, Tropical Remix, Leeza, starangel07, Kayree, Princess Consuela bananahamock, Cardcaptor eternity, and the anonymous "me" who sent my first review which happened to be a flame. Thank you all! Now on to the long-awaited chapter (Next to the Darien chapter)!

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 13: Hannah Kayree Miller

"Congratulations on your baby girl!" Lita exclaimed. Serena smiled down on the sweet baby girl as Darien wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" Lita asked, holding up a pair of scissors. Darien shook his head, a nauseous expression on his face. She shrugged and cut the cord before taking the baby to clean.

The baby had not cried coming out but the minute Lita set it down the baby started wailing and Serena's smile grew wider.

Lita brought the baby back to Serena a minute later, though now it was clean and wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Darien stroked the baby's forehead. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Yes, her name will be Hannah Kayree Miller." (An: I know, I took her name from two of my reviewers. I hope you guys don't mind!)

Darien smiled down on the happy couple. "I wonder what my parents would think if I told them how my day went."

Later that day the nurse brought Hannah in to see Serena.

Hannah fell asleep almost as soon as Serena had her in her arms. She smiled and shook her little fist. "Hello Hannah..." she cooed.

"So this is my granddaughter." A voice echoed through the room causing Serena to jerk, visibly frightened. She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. Her mother had tears in her blue eyes as she took in the sight before her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Serena exclaimed, causing Hannah to wake up. The baby began wailing, upset that her sleep had been disturbed. Serena quickly began to talk to her daughter and then began to sing a song her own mother used to sing to her.

"_Stars in the sky above,_

_Are dimmed by your beauty,_

_The sun my eyes can stand,_

_After I glance at you._

_When I hear your laugh,_

_Echoing through my mind,_

_I can take the harshest words,_

_Your voice soothes my heart._

_When I hear you cry,_

_I cry too,_

_Please my sweet angel,_

_Show your beauty and laughter."_

Hannah quieted quickly and fell back to sleep. Serena smiled at her before placing her in her baby carriage.

"I used to sing you that song every night before you went to bed. I remember when you turned 11. That was when you thought you were too old to be sung to. You said, 'Mommy I don't want to hear that stupid song! It doesn't even rhythm!' Of course when I was leaving your room that night I heard you start to sing it to yourself." her mother had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Serena too felt her eyes begin to water.

"Why did you come here? I thought you never wanted to see me again." Serena whispered.

"I didn't say that! I said don't come crawling back to me for help." her mother smiled at Serena but Serena looked away.

"I'm so sorry Serena. I didn't mean to blow up like that on the phone. I was just so desperate to have you home but you turned me down. I lost my patience, but your father has been so torn up since you left. He..." she left off.

"What?" Serena asked, worried.

"He wants you to give it up for adoption and come home."

"I just can't." Serena exclaimed. "Mom, I have made a home for myself here! I have friends, a job," she looked at Hannah. "Family."

"But you have family at home to!"

"I am home."

Her mother looked down and nodded. She then looked back up, her eyes watery but a large smile on her face. "So what's her name?"

Serena smiled back. "Hannah Kayree Miller."

"That's a beautiful name. May I hold her?" her mother asked, hope flashing in her eyes.

"Sure! Don't wake her up though. She likes her sleep."

Her mother gently lifted the baby out of the carriage and sat down in the chair beside Serena's bed. "She's beautiful. She looks a lot like you when you were born. Except her forehead, it has a steeper slope, more feminine. You had your father's forehead."

"I think she does to." Serena could easily see the resemblance between Hannah and Luca. Her forehead, her nose, her lips, Only Hannah had Serena's blonde hair and probably her blue eyes once she opened them. It was only fair since everything else on her face belonged to Luca. Serena knew this one would be a heartbreaker.

"Why didn't you give her Luca's last name?" her mother inquired after setting the baby back down.

"Because he has nothing to do with her."

"You mean he's not the father?" her mother asked, a shocked expression on her face.

Serena laughed out right. "Of course he's the father! I mean he won't have anything to do with her.

"What do you mean? It's his daughter! He should have something to do with her, like child support..."

"No." Serena said her voice firm. "I will raise her on my own. It was my mistake for having sex with Luca. I will take care of her, by myself."

"Okay." her mother said. "Well, I must be going back now. Do you need a ride anytime soon?"

"No, I got it covered." she smiled at her mother. Mrs. Miller leaned down and hugged her daughter tightly, letting her tears fall. Serena also started crying, holding tightly to her mother. They stayed like that for a while. A nurse came in about to give Serena her dinner but backed out quickly.

Mrs. Miller then straightened up and smiled. "Goodbye Serena. You can always call me and don't forget to send me pictures of Hannah. I'm sure your father will forgive you after he sees Hannah's perfect face." She kissed Serena's cheek and then left, dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

Serena stared at the door her mother had just left through, willing her to come back. She wanted to go home so badly. To hug her father, sleep in her bed, eat dinner at the large dining table. She then looked at Hannah and forgot her longing for home. This was her home now. This was her family.

Over the next 2 days Serena ate the disgusting hospital food, slept under the thin sheets, and stared at white walls. But as soon as Raye came in with a change of clothes and a release form, Serena couldn't stop the contented sigh that escaped her lips.

She quickly "suited up" and signed the form. Hannah lay in her carriage, sound asleep, a teddy bear above her head that read "Mommy's Baby."

Darien and Andrew were waiting in the lounge. Darien was reading _Modern Mom_ and didn't notice the girls walking down the corridor.

"Planning to be a mom soon?" Serena whispered beside his ear. Darien jumped out of his seat and threw the magazine down on the table.

"So...um, you ready to go?" he asked, trying to look cool.

"I will be in a minute. I have to give these to the nurse." Serena was laughing while she walked towards the counter.

"Excuse me. I am checking out." Serena said.

"Oh yes. Serena Miller, we have some business to take care of before you leave. When you filled out the birth certificate you forgot to write the name of the father. We need you to write it right here. Can we have him in here for a signature?"

"Oh yes, his name is Luca Antonio and no, you can't get his signature. He doesn't live nearby."

The nurse nodded and wrote down his name. "We need his signature. Is there a hospital near where he lives?"

"Yes, Central Audio Hospital. The number he had last time I talked to him was 555-6578. His address was 1234 Cumberland Street. He lives in Westing City." the nurse quickly wrote down the information.

"Thank you. You can go now; we already got your mother's signature."

"Excuse me? My mother's signature?"

"Yes, you are 15 and you needed a parent's signature."

"Oh, well thank you." Serena turned back around and smiled.

"Okay, let's go!"

Serena finally got out of the hospital. Raye had spent the entire car ride making faces at the baby, trying to make her laugh even after Serena explained that baby's can't laugh this early.

Even though she couldn't make the baby laugh she succeeded in cracking the rest of the car load up. Darien sat in the passenger seat up front, snickering to Andrew while Serena and Raye sat beside Hannah.

"We're home Hannah!" Serena said when she opened her front door. Hannah eyes had just started to open and everything amazed her. She stared at the apartment in complete awe.

Serena laughed before setting the car seat down on the floor. Andrew and Raye had left after Serena got out of the car but Darien had stayed behind. He walked up behind Serena, carrying her bag and various baby gifts.

"It's good to be home." Serena sighed. She pulled Hannah from her car seat and held her in her arms. Darien sat beside her and kissed both girls.

"She's beautiful, she looks nothing like you." Darien said.

"Well, thanks, I think." Serena said, her eyes narrowed at Darien. He smiled and pecked her cheek, causing her to laugh. "She looks like her father. It amazes me how someone I love so much can look like someone I hate so much." She kissed her baby's forehead, Luca's forehead. Serena closed her eyes, trying to hold in her tears.

She then felt Darien's arms around her. "Let it go." he whispered. Tears fell thickly down her face as she sobbed all of her fears and nightmares into Darien's chest. She held Hannah to her chest possessively.

Her tears subside a few minutes after and she finally lifted her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose had turned pink. She brushed at his shirt. "I soaked your shirt."

Darien stopped her hand and kissed Serena sweetly. She pulled away and put her forehead against his. "Thank you." she whispered.

Darien smiled. "So what do you want for dinner? It is after all a special day! How about tacos and a cake?"

Serena nodded. "Don't forget the fries!"

"How could I ever forget the fries?"

"Darn right! You see Hannah, always push to get the food you want or you may end up eating snails."

Darien started laughing at the ridiculous advice. "Listen to your mother, I guess she knows what she's talking about!"

!#$&

Well there you go! The long awaited chapter! Yes I made the baby a girl but I wanted it that way. I may give Serena a son later and of course there is Rini. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. I also tried to make it longer. It is 6 pages on my computer. That is the longest chapter I have typed yet! (Besides the interlude.) Review or E-mail any comments, suggestions, improvements, etc... God Bless!


	16. Meeting Daddy

I am soooo sorry that I have not updated but I had two camps to go to and then school started and as a sophomore I had to work the first two weeks off so here I am! After a month of not updating I will finally update!

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 14: Meeting Daddy

Serena rocked Hannah back and forth in a wooden rocking chair, humming a lullaby.

She had already fallen asleep but Serena just didn't want to put her down. She rubbed her baby's face with her thumb and smiled. She had made this, or helped at least. She smoothed the forehead that belonged to Luca. Hannah looked more and more like him every day. Her hair had changed from light blond to strawberry blond, more like Luca's.

Serena frowned at the thought of him. She stood up and placed Hannah in her crib. She had begun taking night classes to try to re-enroll in school. Darien came over every night to baby-sit.

Serena looked at the clock and stretched. Darien would be here any minute to baby sit. Serena still wondered why he took care of them. He was only 16, almost 17. He had his whole life ahead of him. Serena sighed as she flopped on her couch. She rolled over on her stomach to try to grab some sleep but then she heard something crackle beneath her.

Serena sat up quickly and saw a square piece of paper. She picked it up and turned it over. It seemed to be an envelope. Serena opened it and pulled out a piece of paper and a small piece of rolled up tissue.

She sat the tissue down beside her and unfolded the paper.

"_Dear Serena..._

_I'm sorry for what you saw, but I love Scarlet. You have to know that I would have told you. _

_You said you were pregnant with my child. I will pay child support if you demand it but I don't want it. I would like to see it though. Will it look like me? What will you name it? Is it a boy or girl?_

_I do love you Serena; I'm just not in love with you._

_P.S._

_When you slapped me the ring I gave you flew off your finger and landed on the floor."_

"Luca..." Serena whispered. She held the page to her face and let her tears fall on the words. She had given all her heart to him and he had taken advantage of her. She sniffed and picked up the tissue.

"_Serena?" he said, interrupting her ramblings. She looked at his serious expression as he stood up. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. "I love you, so much more than I loved anyone else." He pulled a velvet box from his pocket._

_Serena's eyes instantly opened wide. An engagement ring? At 15!_

_He opened it and inside was a silver band with a blue crystal sculpted in the shape of a moon. "It's a promise ring. When we turn 20, I want to make you my bride."_

_Serena smiled, her eyes turning misty. "Yes. Yes! YES!" she jumped into Luca's waiting arms and kissed him passionately, tears falling from her closed eyelids._

Serena unfolded the tissue to reveal a silver band with a blue crystal sculpted in the shape of a moon. It was Luca's promise ring. "Why..." Serena whispered. She returned her eyes to the letter.

"_I want you to keep it for the baby. Sell it or if it's a girl she can wear it one day. I love you, Luca."_

Serena caressed the ring and slipped it on her finger. She closed her eyes and felt the tears slip down her cheeks. She then pulled the ring off her finger and opened her eyes.

Serena folded the letter and wrapped the ring back up in the tissue. She then slowly stood up and placed the parcels on her book shelf.

The next day Serena woke up early and packed a duffel bag with enough clothes for her and Hannah for 2 days. Last night Serena had made up her mind to let Hannah meet Luca.

Serena looked at the letter one more time before she woke up Hannah and dressed her. The baby complained little and only watched Serena as she dressed her.

After leaving a note on her door explaining why she was gone to her friends, Serena hailed a cab and began to make her way back to Westing City.

During the entire cab ride, Serena's hands shook, sweated, and fumbled as she nervously watched the city fade away to highway. Her eyes watered more than once, and she kept glancing nervously at Hannah.

Finally the buildings began building up again and then she saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Westing City!"

She had the cab driver drop her off at the curb by her old house. She stood there, with Hannah in one arm and a bag in the other. One way led to Luca and the other her parents. Serena knew she had to confront Luca before her parents but her feet still instinctively led her to the old two story Victorian.

She rang the bell once, then twice. She breathed deeply and then the door squeaked open and a slightly grey-haired woman poked her head out.

"Mom." Serena said simply.

"Serena, ohhh, my baby!" Her mother wrapped her arms around Serena tightly. Tears began to seep out from her eyes.

She released her and then glanced at the bundle in Serena's arm. A tiny face was looking up at the woman curiously.

Mrs. Miller smiled beautifully and pulled the baby from Serena's arms. "This must be my darling granddaughter Hannah! You have gotten so big! I was there after you were born. You couldn't even open your eyes then!" She cradled the baby near to her chest and cooed.

"Well, come in; don't stand on the doorstep like a tax collector!"

Serena slowly walked through the door. The door she had walked through so may other times on a less serious note. She had laughed through it, cried through it, screamed through it, and slammed it. But here she was a changed person, a changed soul.

Sitting in a recliner in front of the TV was her father. His eyes stayed transfixed on the screen, his mouth set in a firm frown.

"Hi daddy!" Serena said, as happily as she could. He didn't reply. Serena stared at him for a minute and then turned back to her mother.

"So Serena, what are you doing here?" her mother asked.

"I figured it was about time for Hannah to meet her father." Serena said, taking the baby back and stroked her curls.

Her mother looked at her quizzically. "Bu-ha-haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Serena asked. She looked at her mother, a mixture of confusion and worry spreading through her.

"Luca was killed in a car crash about 2 months ago. I thought that you had heard..."

!#$&

Okay, there is the end of chapter whatever, I have lost track! Sorry I have taken so long! Please review! Love to all!


	17. The Shocking Truth

Hey guys. 'cough' I'm am home from school, sick with some new 24 hour virus where

you throw up 4 or 5 times and then faint and then you are all better. Yeah, I'm in the early stages. Anyway I thought I would take 15 minutes or so to write a short but hopefully fully detailed chapter.

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 15: The Shocking Truth

Serena's mind went blank as her mother finished her sentence. 'Dead?' Her mind raced,

tears began to form behind her eyelids and they began to slid down, like a cascade they

came down from her eyes, sloping down her cheeks and dripping from her chin.

Some landed on Hannah's forehead, while others splashed to the floor. "How-how can he

be dead? I just got a letter from him in the mail!"

"Oh, Serena. He asked me for your address 5 months ago. You know how the mail service is today." her mother replied.

Serena looked down at the angel she had in her arms. 'Dead. Luca was dead.' That thought kept racing through her head like a bad song.

Hannah's eyes looked into Serena's as each new tear formed. She seemed to have realized what had happened.

Luca, the father of Serena's baby, her first love, her best friend...dead. Serena stroked the chin that belonged to Luca, brushed the hair that had once graced the top of his head.

Hannah had belonged to Luca also. It had been their miracle, a private treasure, even though he wanted nothing to do with it, Hannah had been just has much his as hers.

!#$&

Super short I know but I have decided to stop there for now and type another chapter today, hopefully longer. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I love you all! Please review lots more. This story is almost over!


	18. I'm Not Going Down

Hey guys! Still sick but who cares! Now I know this will make you all burst into tears but...this is the last chapter. 'sob' I know, that was sudden but I have a hundred other stories to finish which some of you may already know. I hope you have enjoyed this, I know I have. Love to all!

!#$&

I'm Not Going Down

Chapter 16: I'm Not Going Down

!#$&

_I'm gonna hold on, _

'_cause what I believe in so strong,_

_no matter how long, _

_and no one can tell me I'm wrong, _

_I ain't going down._

!#$&

5 years later...

Serena walked through her new 3 room apartment that she joint owned with Darien. (An: Don't get excited, they have separate rooms...) A 5 ½ year old Hannah was running through the living, a large golden retriever (Named Stinky by Hannah) chasing the bone she held tightly in her chubby fists.

Serena stopped to look at the funny little view and let her eyes travel to the portrait of a 15 year old boy above the fireplace. "In memory of Luca Antonio." Serena whispered as she looked at their daughter once more. She touched her lips and then her heart before turning to resume her search.

She turned down a wide hallway and stopped at a sturdy looking door. Raising her fist she knocked three times. "Darien, sweetie? The babysitter's here." The door swung open to reveal a tall man, 6'2, with black, ebony hair. A smirk played across his features. "Anxious aren't we?"

"Well, you said I was going to get a surprise tonight!" Serena exclaimed, holding up her hands, defenseless.

"Okay, let's go." Darien replied.

!#$&

_I had a baby at fifteen, _

_Daddy never forgive me, _

_I never heard from the guy again, _

_I had to drop out of high school, _

_everybody treated me so cruel, _

_but I didn't give in and give her away._

!#$&

"Goodbye Hannah, I love you! Be nice to Raye, she brought cousin Johnny over to play."

Raye came through with her 4 year old son and a big grin plastered on her face. her oversized shirt revealed another miracle on the way. Serena smiled and hugged Raye.

"We'll be back by 11:30." Serena said before leaving behind Darien.

"So, what's this big surprise?" Serena asked as she climbed into the passenger side of a shiny black Lexus.

"A surprise." Darien replied sarcastically.

Serena made a semi-pout before she giggled. She turned her head to the window and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked, worriedly.

"I was just thinking over the past 6 years. A lot has happened. I mean I got pregnant, gave birth, met, you, met Raye and Andrew, found out about Luca's death, you got kicked out of your parent's house, we moved into the apartment, Raye and Andrew gave birth to a baby boy when they thought they would never have another baby..." Serena rushed. "It just seems like this is one long dream, that I might wake up from any day now and still be fifteen, Hannah less, going out with Luca."

!#$&

_I'm gonna hold on, _

'_cause what I believe in so strong,_

_no matter how long, _

_and no one can tell me I'm wrong, _

_I ain't going down._

_Her smile got me through the day,_

_and every night I'd pray, _

_I could give her enough. _

_At night I'd lie awake and cry, _

_hoping we'd get by, _

_cause you can't live on love._

!#$&

"That is a lot." Darien whispered. "But I wouldn't want to redo any of my life. Would you?"

Serena thought for a moment. "Sometimes I do. I wish my father would talk to me or even look at me without any disgust in his voice. But Hannah, Raye, Andrew, you..." Serena closed her eyes. "I would never want to forget you guys."

Darien covered Serena's hand with his. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

They soon arrived at a small restaurant called The Diamond Moon. It had two floors and a small rosebush blossoming out front. "This is very cozy." Serena said.

"I thought so." Darien replied, smiling at the building. They walked in and immediately warmth engulfed them, taking away the nip from the outside from their bones.

"Excuse me, reservations for Miller." Darien said. The attendant did not even look at his book but instead guided them straight for a small table at the back of the room.

He pulled Serena's chair out and then left a bottle of champagne and menus.

"How do you like it?" Darien asked.

"It's very cozy but you need more windows, to see the moon and stars. Especially on nights like these." Serena replied, gazing at the one window in the wall. A sliver of moon and a dapple of stars were visible.

"Okay, I'll tell Adams to add more windows tomorrow. Anything else?" Darien asked.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Would you like to change anything else? It is yours after all..." Darien was caught off guard by a squeak of chair legs and a cry of laughter and delight. Small arms encircled his neck and warm lips covered his own.

!#$&

_I work night and day to keep us going, _

_through the sweat and the tears without her knowing, _

_it was worth it just to watch her grow. _

_At least I was able to hold her, _

_whenever she need my shoulder, _

_I'm so glad I never let her go._

!#$&

Darien laughed as he slowly pulled away from Serena's loving yet strangling embrace.

"Thank you Dare." Serena whispered, kissing him softly before returning to her seat.

"Well, I remember you saying about 2 years ago that you wanted to own a restaurant, plus I figured it was about time you got out of the arcade business." Serena smiled.

"So that was my surprise!" Serena laughed, glancing at the menu.

"No. This is." Darien said. Serena looked away from the menu and saw Darien down on one knee, a small box in his hands opened to reveal a silver band, mounted with diamonds in the shape of a small crescent moon, the name of the restaurant.

Serena smiled, tears coming to her eyes as her yes ripped itself from her mouth.

!#$&

_I'm gonna hold on, _

'_cause what I believe in so strong,_

_no matter how long, _

_and no one can tell me I'm wrong, _

_I ain't going down._

_Her smile got me through the day,_

_and every night I'd pray, _

_I could give her enough. _

_At night I'd lie awake and cry, _

_hoping we'd get by, _

_cause you can't live on love._

!#$&

They were married two months later, at a small chapel with only 4 witnesses, Hannah Antonio, Andrew and Raye Jones, and Iileen Miller.

Two months after that Serena became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy whom they named Daniel but called Danny for short.

!#$&

_Her smile got me through the years,_

_dried away her tears,_

_and filled me with hope,_

_At night I'd lie awake and cry, _

_prayed we would get by,_

_and for the courage to grow._

_Her smile got me through the day,_

_and every night I'd pray, _

_I could give her enough. _

_At night I'd lie awake and cry, _

_hoping we'd get by, _

_cause you can't live on love._

!#$&

One night Serena visited Hannah's room to tuck her in, but at 9 years old she thought she was too old.

"Mom, instead of a bed time story, could you...could you tell me about dad?" Hannah whispered.

Serena looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Of course sweetie. His name was Luca Antonio and he was the cutest boy in the 10th grade...

!#$&

_I'm gonna hold on, _

'_cause what I believe in so strong,_

_no matter how long, _

_and no one can tell me I'm wrong, _

_I ain't going down._

_No one can tell me I'm wrong, _

_I ain't going down..._

!#$&

Okay guys! I'm finished! I want tons of parting reviews and please read my other stories! I can't believe this is over, I have been writing on it for so long, it doesn't seem real. I want to cry now but I won't. I don't own Sailor Moon or the song, I Ain't Goin' Down by Shania Twain. By the way I wanted the story to correspond with the song since the story is based on the song. I love you all! Bye! Please review!


End file.
